vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season One= TVD-damon-salvatore-6713316-480-360.jpg 116.jpg 110.jpg Damon 1.png DamonkillsJason.png Damon-salvatore-love-vampire-grr--large-msg-12533200703.jpg DamonBurn1.png Damon 6.png PictureDamon.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png vampire-diaries-damon-shirt-off.jpg Hjtbgrkide.jpg hjgekrfj.jpg jfhv.jpg damon is 1864.jpg|Damon in 1864 damons lapis lazuli daylight ring.jpg|Damons Lapis Lazuli Daylight Ring DAMON-SALVATORE.jpg|Damon Salvatore Vampire-diaries.jpg 101VampireDiaries 16.jpg|Damon Vampire Diaries Anna and Damon..jpg CI140102904030114885.jpg 03~8.jpg|Damon and Elena 14~2.jpg VD117_001.JPG VD109_001.JPG VD108_007.JPG Season-3-Promotional-Photo-HQ-damon-salvatore-25815481-1200-1590-1-.jpg Damon-at-bar.jpg 38bc3f8661775c3f44edc4932c9c6af51285964868_full.jpg 4623fe77132ef07ff9d634019f7f53ae1285964887_full.jpg 624a4919e60af7ede37dd61d8e0e46ca1285964822_full.jpg tumblr_m4863o1iOZ1rvptx7o1_500.jpg 14~2.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x02_TheNightOfTheComet_2399.jpg Ugj.jpg Vcgm.jpg The.Vampire.diaribj.jpg Dh.jpg Ghjb.jpg Ib56.jpg Ib56.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 13.07 -2014.05.10 03.09.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E21 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 15.31 -2014.05.10 03.26.17-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 12.55 -2014.05.12 02.55.04-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 13.22 -2014.05.12 02.54.57-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 28.38 -2014.05.12 02.55.14-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 25.29 -2014.05.12 02.56.39-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.22 -2014.05.12 02.58.11-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 17.18 -2014.05.12 02.57.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.42 -2014.05.12 02.58.52-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.35 -2014.05.12 02.58.42-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 11.52 -2014.05.12 02.58.26-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 06.05 -2014.05.12 02.58.17-.jpg |-|Season Two= TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg|Damon and Stefan TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Playgames.jpg Dammmon.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg 321821.jpg MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (34).jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas019.jpg ehgv.jpg ejkv.jpg Katerina19.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina15.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg vd113_13.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png Vd109 0658.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon.jpg 476457.jpg damon drink.jpg Thedescent12.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent09.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-The-Descent-12.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent04.jpg TheDescent6.jpg Damon Salvatore Promo.png 445CCD55C28B2AB09DB0C8_Large.jpg 449539_1274623194937_full.jpg ian_sommerholder.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Masquerade.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-photo-Ian-Somerhalder-2.jpg 2X22Damon01.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon03.png 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0119.jpg 0087.jpg 0026.jpg DelenaKiss.png 029-2x7.jpg|Damon in Season 2 202098--42556877--u56661.jpg 942full-ian-somerhalder.jpg “the passion they can no longer deny.”.jpg|Damon and Elena 1~10.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460166-2048-1365.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460167-2048-1365.jpg damonn.jpg ian ^^.jpg imagess.jpg c3a5dc0c47f5e6f53bcc50eb4f728cbf1285964686_large.png broody-damon1.png tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo9_250.jpg ian3.jpg tumblr_m3rorjNmeg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4io4wX0kB1qjh5qvo1_500.jpg VD211b_0676.JPG 1~10.jpg 018~1.jpg VD210_0110copie.jpg 0116.jpg 485252 354561517928057 141338599250351 1166540 1569224635 n large.jpg N787.jpg Nbnm.jpg Bx.jpg Vcb.jpg Rtfv.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S02E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 35.18 -2014.05.10 00.31.18-.jpg |-|Season Three= 9898989898.png Full-image-2.jpg Season3 cast.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Damon-Salvatore_thumb.jpg|Damon Salvatore Damon3x04.jpg Vampire101.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-02h35m52s175.png 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Pub167699C120103205619.jpeg|Damon Salvatore 2nd Half Of Season 3 - Promotional Photos 3x10 the new deal.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x10 The New Deal 0771 3x11.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x11 Our Town 020~7.jpg|Damon in 3x12 The Ties That Bind VD313c_0506b.jpg-95f78a41-t3.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x13 Bringing Out The Dead 0298.jpg|Damon - Dangerous Liaisons 3x14 VD314a0343b-4599221458332734304.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons VD315c_0326b.jpg-d438ae54-t3.jpg|Damon 3x15 All My Children Damon 1912 123.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 138.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg|Damon and Sage - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 046.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 3x16 "1912".jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" VD316_0192b.jpg-c022d8db-t3.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16014.jpg|Damon Salvatore in "1912" 3x16011.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 417651_353610418006558_160504853983783_1107726_571084649_n.jpg|Damon through years VD3X16-1912-1.jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" BOT (2).jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" 7839396.jpg damon-salvatore.jpg damon-salvatore-picture_440x293.jpg gfgfg.jpg the-best-of-damon-salvatore-season-3_268x210.jpg watevr.jpg|At the ball vampire-diaries-episode-316-1912-damon-salvatore.jpg|In 1912 Damon 1912 114.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg VD3X16-1912-1.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-4.jpg BOT.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21538950-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540088-1280-720-1-.jpg 3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 3x10 10.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg Tumblr lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1 500.jpg Tvd-newdeal-6.jpg Uvs120108-001.jpg Uvs120108-002.jpg Uvs120108-003.jpg Uvs120108-004.jpg Uvs120108-005.jpg Uvs120108-007.jpg Uvs120108-008.jpg Uvs120108-009.jpg Uvs120108-010.jpg Uvs120108-011.jpg Uvs120108-013.jpg Uvs120108-014.jpg Uvs120108-015.jpg Uvs120108-016.jpg Uvs120108-017.jpg Uvs120108-018.jpg Uvs120108-019.jpg Uvs120108-020.jpg Uvs120108-021.jpg Uvs120108-022.jpg Uvs120108-023.jpg Uvs120108-024.jpg Uvs120108-025.jpg Uvs120108-026.jpg Uvs120108-027.jpg Uvs120108-028.jpg Uvs120108-029.jpg Uvs120108-030.jpg Uvs120108-031.jpg Uvs120108-032.jpg Uvs120108-033.jpg Uvs120108-034.jpg Uvs120108-035.jpg Uvs120108-036.jpg Uvs120108-037.jpg 421635 3277731871018 1499149471 33182479 1865659547 n.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28080389-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lxfpt2BKfL1qbc234o1 500.png Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg Stefan 1912 044.jpg Damon 1912 347.jpg Damon 1912 102.jpg Damon 1912 045.jpg Damon stefan 1912 287.jpg Damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg Damon and care .jpg 082610 vampirediaries seasontwo 03.jpg.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg 41316 495019279967 106357469967 7011374 7353556 n.jpg 5555wzx.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg Delena -4.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg 09090.png 76767.png 677676.png Untitled9898.png 5t5t5t5t.png 6h6h6h6h6hh6.png 8u8u8u8u8u.png 9878979797898.png Damonricmeredith.png damony.png gameon.png|"Game on, brother" to Stefan Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg Damon The Murder of One 094.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Caroline23.png dammy.png dommyblood.png damondrink.png VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Heart of Darkness11.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg TVD333.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD314.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg Damon 321 2.jpg Damonabby 321 1.jpg Damon 321 1.jpg tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_lz6z5jmcdB1ql0bldo1_500.jpg Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png tumblr_m4l2956Zu71r2yylmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ogaotXi31r5wb4yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4q6fizlgy1qiavt0o1_500.jpg 00644120f68.jpg|Damon in The Ties That Bind VD316C_0217b.jpg-6a9c267c-t3.jpg|1912 flashback 940full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot.jpg 190px-301VampireDiaries0903.jpg Damon-shower2.jpg|After shower Damon N787.jpg Nbnm.jpg Bx.jpg Vcb.jpg Rtfv.jpg |-|Season Four= Damon Salvatore - 4x03.jpg Damon S. - 4x03.jpg Damon - 4x03.jpg Damon54357.jpg|"SANGUINIS EST REATUS" - blood is guilt Memorial2.jpg Memorial4.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-03.jpg S4Damon.png Damon's truth.jpg S4ep1p35.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p25.png S4ep1p23.png S4ep1p21.png S4ep1p38.png S4ep1p37.png S4ep1p56.png S4ep1p55.png S4ep1p54.png S4ep1p66.png S4ep1p65.png S4ep2p11.png S4ep2p10.png S4ep2p9.png S4ep2p7.png S4ep2p40.png S4ep2p39.png S4ep2p38.png S4ep2p37.png S4ep2p35.png S4ep2p34.png S4ep2p33.png S4ep2p41.png TVD405B 0545b.jpg-82a1d4ca-t3.jpg TVD405B 0487b.jpg-3968fe48-t3.jpg 4x06-1.jpg 4x06-5.jpg TVD 407x08.jpg TVD 407x07.jpg TVD 407x06.jpg TVD 407x05.jpg Damon-in-the-40s.jpg Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg Lexie-and-damon.jpg Delena 406.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m43s131.png damon 406.png 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-01.jpg tumblr_md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo8_1280.png tumblr_mdlllmNPEJ1qkqnluo1_500.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo1_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo2_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo3_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo4_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo5_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo6_1280.png tumblr_mect87xUrx1qezqtno1_500.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo6 1280.png 20121202-221957.JPG Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo8 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Damon 4x04 (1).JPG Damon 4x04 (4).JPG Damon 4x04 (3).JPG Damon 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (6).JPG Damon 4x04 (7).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (4).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Damon & elena hot blood dance.jpg Vampire diaries damon the five.jpg Vampire diaries elena and damon the five 3.jpg Damon 4x04 (2).JPG Damon-elena-tvd-407-talk.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg Tumblr mejj0gjnxP1qik2bvo1 r1 500.png Lexi, Stefan & Damon..jpg 481745 416482705092296 677256107 n.jpg 391935 416485608425339 250838381 n.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o1 1280.png 68603 396843480390568 712816050 n.jpg Delena 408.jpg Delena409.jpg Tumblr meokhkbnNV1qbszu1.png Stefan and Damon 10.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 408-0006.jpg 408-0004.jpg 577934 298367813608463 898669905 n.jpg 197827 298367926941785 746442257 n.jpg 69479 298375030274408 161589425 n.jpg 68810 298368396941738 2039677728 n.jpg 537501 467964106580698 1788654471 n.jpg 61303 298367720275139 526381027 n.jpg 18812 298375330274378 1561207562 n.jpg 18716 298375280274383 614665664 n.jpg 16156 298367863608458 1103704971 n.jpg 408-0117.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0043.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0039.jpg 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma... 408-0123.jpg 522598 406458826091118 2099859915 n-1-.jpg Damon 4x08.JPG Delena 407 kiss.png Vampire-diaries-407-damon-and-elena-sex-kiss.jpg 403 - 003.jpg 408-0005.jpg 408-0122.jpg 408-0116.jpg 408-0115.jpg 408-0099.jpg 408-0091.jpg 408-0067.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0059.jpg 408-0017.jpg 408-0120.jpg 408-0117.jpg 408-0013.jpg 408-0023.jpg 408-0047.jpg 408-0048.jpg 408-0068.jpg 408-0067.jpg 408-0052.jpg 408-0017.jpg 408-0018.jpg 408-0015.jpg tvd 4x10-3.jpg tvd 4x10-5.jpg 12082 419381244802442 781531132 n.jpg Delena408.jpg 66727 419358111471422 1418667984 n.jpg 224966 570050689677392 1879918559 n.png 397119 570042179678243 1763029510 n.png Damon & elena hot blood dance 404.jpg 481756 417667568307143 727400955 n.jpg 9682 410991248974775 782987224 n.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg 4x01bts.jpg Bscap0042.jpg Tvd 4x02 - 14.jpg S4ep2p47.png S4ep2p60.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png 404 - 75.jpg 4x06-2.jpg 4x06-11.jpg 21485 388769527858215 1400643361 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m50s6.png Tvd-damon-409-24.jpg Tvd-delena-409-19.jpg 409 - 008.jpg 409 - 006.jpg 409 - 007.jpg 409 - 004.jpg 409 - 002.jpg 409 - 001.jpg 409 - 034.jpg 409 - 031.jpg 409 - 048.jpg 409 - 046.jpg 409 - 066.jpg 409 - 067.jpg 409 - 064.jpg 409 - 072.jpg 409 - 069.jpg 409 - 079.jpg 409 - 115.jpg 409 - 110.jpg 409 - 095.jpg 409 - 089.jpg 409 - 107.jpg Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo1 1280.png 409 - 133.jpg 409 - 129.jpg 409 - 201.jpg 409 - 202.jpg 409 - 199.jpg 409 - 197.jpg 409 - 195.jpg 409 - 215.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-4-promotional-photos.jpg IanSomerhalder s4.jpg TVD 410A 0070b.jpg-d3ce0368-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg Tumblr mgp8c2RP5K1qik2bvo1 500.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png 75018 331333940299537 1506611420 n.png 537290 489899521052278 2108958189 n.jpg 14773 489899527718944 2143335251 n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7) 595.jpg Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo6 r1 500.png Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo5 r1 250.png Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo4 r1 250.png TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Stefan and damon sbm.jpg Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg|"Give him enough rope...." 600532 496931850349045 446447955 n.jpg 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg 285289 430509747023941 1999635355 n.jpg Tumblr midug9eLJ41rsbxj4o1 500.jpg 738416037.jpg 738416834.jpg 738415805.jpg 738415567.jpg 738437142.jpg 738437430.jpg 738436932.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-01.jpg Damon-and-Lexi-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png‎ The-Vampire-Diaries-(4x17)---Lexi.jpg 482172 447152918692957 1111779525 n.jpg Screenshot 65.png Damonbecausethenight.png 3x19-07.jpg 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-03.jpg Damon ohoslg.png Katherine dunks Damon 4x18.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-03.jpg damon4x199.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-11.jpg 946543 523289754395993 76265492 n.jpg 935496 455271771227933 2080831941 n.jpg 396929 480170805390152 155518915 n.jpg TVD 4x22-24.jpg TVD 4x22-22.jpg TVD 4x22-21.jpg TVD 4x22-6.jpg Damonnn4x21.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg Graduation poster.jpg Tumblr mm4ze0Kc7H1qevu04o1 500.png Damon4x2233.jpg Alaricdamon4x222.jpg Damonphone4x22.jpg Damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg Damon4x2222.jpg 197642 579515455414885 1087234056 n.jpg 599365 471081006300148 274041632 n.jpg DamonElena423.png Damonsalvatore4x2333.jpg Elenadamon4x23.jpg Damonwerwolfbullet.jpg Vaughndamon4x233.jpg DELENA4X23GRADU4X12.jpg thCAP514K3.jpg|Who the hell? Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (11).jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (2).jpg |-|Season Five= Ian somerhalders555.jpg Delena501.jpg Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Damon_and_Elena_-_S5.jpg Ianbts5x02.jpg Ian-somerhalder.png|Live from the Vampire Diaries set:Damon Salvatore Tumblr inline mt0tsjW6bm1qz4rgp.png Damon.png 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg 811343015.jpg BVTKvT2CAAAuD7M.jpg BV0eaU5CMAEWs5m.jpg BV0ABj2IEAAtJdk.jpg Damon_poster.jpg 5x045.jpg Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-01.jpg Damon TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg BWSgbadIEAAMbK1.png Damon 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 13 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon being vervain tortured by Elena Damon 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 16 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 17 TVD 5x02.jpg Handle with Care (2).jpg Handle with Care (1).jpg Handle with Care.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Damon TVD 5x03.jpg Delena TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Damon 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x03.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Damon TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Damon 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Delena TVD 5x04.jpg|Delena Damon 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan and Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Tumblr mv7yz5dfNs1slkkbuo3 400.png Damon 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 11 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x04.jpg Funeral-for-bonnie-in-for-whom-the-bell-tolls-copy.jpg Elena-and-damon-funeral-scene.jpg Bonnie's funeral.jpg Damon 15 TVD 5x04.jpg 1380603_560600110680554_1177505759_n.png American-eagle-lace-corset-dress-gallery.png 625476_580092332049909_944348013_n.jpg Damon TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Delena TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Delena TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Damon 6 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x06.jpg 1004982_567346593339239_1771814736_n.png BYifWI0CcAALFpD.jpg TVD_0343.jpg Enzodamon5x09.jpg 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-01.jpg 1451415 526543380770149 456103604 n.jpg 1456710 574104872663411 1742429885 n.jpg 1477536 575733892500509 219172539 n.png BazEZE2CIAAcJgZ.png 1451521 688394677860295 603612513 n.png Damoncell1.jpg Aaronshotsdamon.jpg Damonenzo2.jpg Damonvampire50.jpg DamonEnzocells.jpg Aarondamon.jpg Aarondamon2.jpg Aarondamon3.jpg Aarondamon4.jpg Aaron1.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron7.jpg Damonenzo10.jpg Damonenzo200.jpg Damonenzo3.jpg Damonenzo4.jpg Damonenzo5.jpg Enzo desicating.png Damonenzo7.jpg Damonenzo8.jpg Mfg100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Devil14.jpg Devil13.jpg Devil12.jpg Devil05.jpg Devil03.jpg Devil02.jpg DamonSeason55.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-28.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-14.jpg Tumblr mzwfkzPBpI1r1qtp0o1 500.jpg Damon-and-the-pillow.jpg Damon and Stefan 5x11.jpg Delena22.png Delenabreak.png Damon3.png Damon2.png Daaron.png Dam.png Car.png TVD 5.png Return to the darkness.jpg Epic hug.jpg Elena-and-damon-hug-5x12.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.50 -2014.05.12 02.22.18-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.26 -2014.05.12 02.23.29-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.12 02.22.27-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.03 -2014.05.12 03.14.23-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.53 -2014.05.12 03.14.37-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.48 -2014.05.12 03.20.52-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.47 -2014.05.12 03.20.28-.jpg Tvd-rip-aaron.jpg Bf2aFzWIYAA2QUF.jpg Ambush.jpg Augustine ripper.jpg No Exit 6.jpg No Exit 5.jpg No Exit 3.jpg No Exit 2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-14-Video-Preview.jpg Damon and Enzo in 5x13...png TVD_0732.jpg Regret.jpg DAMON-ENZO_5X13.,.png BgX4-TkCUAAKUWg.png large.png 2pWgjSm.png The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Noexit2.jpg Noexit1.jpg Noexitdamon.jpg Gg25damon.jpg Gg23damon.jpg Gg21damon.jpg Gg19damonstefan.jpg Gg18damon.jpg Gg6damon.jpg Damon5x15.PNG BiHei9TIMAEuIME.jpg Damonxdrwes.jpg Rescue03.jpg Rescue02.jpg Wyws8damon.jpg Wyws6damon.jpg Tvd516prev 0039.jpg Tvd516prev 0074.jpg Tvd516prev 0075.jpg Tvd516prev 0084.jpg Tvd516prev 0104.jpg Wyws13damon.jpg Wyws22damon.jpg Wyws21mattjeremydamon.jpg Wyws18damon.jpg Wyws16damon.jpg Wyws15damonjeremy.jpg Delena516.jpg 5x16.jpg DEX_holding_hands!!.jpg Damon & Elena in bed.jpg Damon2.jpg Damon at grill.jpg Damon at grill 2.jpg Damon3.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 5.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 6.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 2.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 3.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 4.jpg Deforeverf.png EmbedTVD.jpg Capture-20140326-180221.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m19s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m56s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m11s209.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m51s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m38s139.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m20s202.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h43m24s141.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m55s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m06s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m01s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m50s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m39s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h40m35s12.png Dexvv.png Delena5X17dream2.jpg Delena5X17dream.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2292.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2295.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2298.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1444.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1132.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1162.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1173.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1160.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1148.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0485.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0199.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0203.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0204.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0180.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0194.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2022.jpg 10009825 847762325250641 274755009 n.png BigKmWqCYAA3ijy.jpg|Damon 5x20 Damonandelena20.jpg|Damon 5x20 BiwLlGVCIAAiqG-1395084209.jpg|5x20 1475843 618997684856041 508268866 n.png|Damon and Elena DelenaKiss Hopefully.jpeg|5x20 Resident2.jpg 5x19-01.jpg 5x20-01.jpg BkiBTOKIIAIsHYR.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h00m17s172.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h00m26s253.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h00m34s79.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h00m46s197.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h00m53s18.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h01m40s231.png Denzo_5x18.png Damon_and_Enzo_5x18.png Damon_and_Enzo_5.18.png Damon_and_Enzo_meet_Markos_5x18.png Tumblr_inline_n49bj3SFeH1qjkhyl.png BljeeJmCcAAHK7x.jpg DELENA518.jpg Tumblr_n48xfiXBBa1s2dwuso1_500.jpg Tumblr_n48w7wcMFd1tychsro1_500.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bn0m5FA1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_inline_n49bnkuTcs1qjkhyl.png damon & elena 5x18.jpg|delena 5x18 Tumblr_n48utrf8Dz1r5grevo5_250.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bnpgdCG1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_n494un40pE1rz2cbjo1_500.jpg BlhY79jCQAAmyz6.jpg Tumblr inline n4a1ry1mLZ1rwahsa.png Damon 518.jpg Delena5X18.jpg 9poli.jpg Hjrth.jpg Dddddddddddddd.jpg Tumblr n4an327Tbi1ttp8yxo3 500.png Tumblr n4an327Tbi1ttp8yxo2 500.png 12345555.jpg 123644.jpg Delena519.jpg Damon-elena-519-2.png Damon-elena-519.png Damoncarrieselena519.jpg Damonsaveselena519.jpg BmDK0qMCcAAa20x.jpg 519.jpg Damon-519.png Damon_519-2.png Damon-and-enzo-man-on-fire.jpg Damon_and_Enzo_5x19.png Damon-Enzo_5x19.png Stefan-Damon_and_Enzo5x19.png Defan_5.19.png Defan_5x19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5.19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5-19..png Screenshot_20.jpg Screenshot_22.jpg Screenshot_19.jpg Screenshot_17.jpg 6545.jpg Screenshot 12.jpg Screenshot_25.jpg Daaaaa.jpg DamonElenaManOnFire.jpg DamonFlashback-5X19.jpg Damonflashback5X19.jpg DamonFlashback519.jpg Tvd5x22_3.jpg Tvd5x22_4.jpg Tvd5x22_6.jpg Tvd5x22_7.jpg Tvd5x22_8.jpg Gfdsdfg.jpg Weui.jpg Cozy.jpg 379718_10152585180974968_569539361_n.jpg BmTKvsRCEAIruI4.jpg The Vampire Diaries - What Lies Beneath Clip - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 00.20 -2014.04.30 13.27.10-.jpg 3454.jpg 435555.jpg 6876.jpg 686868.jpg 463645.jpg 45664h.jpg Muds.jpg 4535.jpg Jgfc.jpg Mydamon.jpg Nbv.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2014.05.02 14.17.46-.jpg Tumblr_n4xzq5fGE11s2dwuso1_500.jpg Delena520.jpg Damonsaveselena5X20.jpeg 526x297-mEV.jpg BmoedQYIYAAoJwu.jpg Delena5X20-3.jpg 1512479_649074548500792_8928779653942176364_n.jpg 10259840_648932895181624_2153715814524232278_n.jpg Delena 520.jpg Delena5X20-1.jpg Delena5X20-2.jpg BmgmOYvCQAAl1aR.jpg Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 40.04 -2014.05.02 19.22.18-.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x20.png Damon-Caroline 5x20...png Damon-Caroline 5x20.png Damon-Caroline-Stef_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Damonelena5X20-2.jpg Damonelena5X20-3.jpg Damonelena5X20-1.jpg Damonelena5X20-4.jpg What_Lies_Benea-00_40_17--20140503-174457-2-.png Damonelena5X20-5.jpg Damonelena5X20-7.jpg Damonelena5X20-8.jpg Damonelena5X20-6.jpg Delena-5X20-2.jpg Delena-5X20.jpg Defan-5X20.jpg Damon-Enzo_5x20.png Damon_and_Enzo_in_5x20.png Damon-Enzo-5-20.png Enzo_and_Damon_5x20.png Enzo-Damon5x20.png Enzo-Da_5x20...png Enzo-Da_5x20.png Jkb.jpg 78516.jpg 4687445.jpg 123312.jpg Nbv.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 40.04 -2014.05.02 19.22.18-.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2014.05.02 14.17.46-.jpg Mjgb.jpg Nvc,f.jpg Zsdxfcgvhb.jpg Screenshot_17.jpg Screenshot_22.jpg Grffxh.jpg Hgkj.jpg 4863jl.jpg Screenshot 78.jpg Screenshot 75.jpg Screenshot 80.jpg Screenshot 71.jpg Screenshot 70.jpg Screenshot 54.jpg Screenshot 53.jpg Fesr.jpg Ko25.jpg Vhmmc.jpg Bmv4.jpg Vn46.jpg Xbhx.jpg Bbfbnm.jpg Delena5X21-1.jpg Delena5X21-2.jpg BnLpb9ICIAAPlaG.jpg Delena5X21-3.jpg Delena5X21-4.jpg Delena5X21-5.jpg Delena5X21-6.jpg BnM3_VtIQAAGc01.jpg Delena5X21-7.png Delena5X21-8.jpg Delena5X21-9.jpg Delena5X21-10.png Delena5X21-11.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 36.01 -2014.05.11 09.18.29-.jpg Delena521.jpg Damon&Elena5x21.jpg Caroline-Damon-5x21.png Caroline-Damon_5x21.png Caroline-Da_5x21.png Caroline_talking_with_Damon_5x21.png Caroline.Damon.5.21.png Bjkip.jpg Fyj56.jpg 4564i.jpg 5464jiop.jpg Bcu6.jpg Vb6852.jpg The-vampire-diaries-promised-land-exclusive-photo-damon-01.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.54 -2014.05.12 04.12.08-.jpg Screenshot_30.jpg Screenshot_31.jpg Gfrry.jpg Screenshot_37.jpg Screenshot_32.jpg Screenshot_33.jpg Screenshot_40.jpg Screenshot_41.jpg Fhfhfhfx.jpg Screenshot_42.jpg Screenshot_44.jpg 10258089 653307901410790 1597992214993605475 n.jpg 10291250 653307874744126 5872473157593283497 n.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-04.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-05.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-07.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-12.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-16.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-19.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-22.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-26.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-27.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-28.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-30.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-21.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-10.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-13.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-09.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.53 -2014.05.12 03.14.37-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.53 -2014.05.12 03.14.37-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.48 -2014.05.12 03.20.52-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.47 -2014.05.12 03.20.28-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.53 -2014.05.12 03.14.37-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.03 -2014.05.12 03.14.23-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.12 02.22.27-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.26 -2014.05.12 02.23.29-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.50 -2014.05.12 02.22.18-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.36 -2014.05.13 03.37.43-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.33 -2014.05.13 03.37.02-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.27 -2014.05.13 03.36.50-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.17 -2014.05.13 03.36.34-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.59 -2014.05.13 03.35.25-.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-24.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e06.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 27.37 -2014.05.13 03.48.50-.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-07.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-07.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Damon Salvatore